Evan's Story
by Evan bell
Summary: A story based on an role play I did on world of warcraft


**PROLONG:** Evan was born into a rich and well known family, in the forest country of Drenderi. Its forests were so green because of all the rain that fell more than half the year there. Large areas of the forest were cut down for building development and villages. One day a Virmpra man came to her village. He was taller than a human and had huge golden feathered wings that were as long as his body length and under his neck were golden feathers smoothed down. The feathers would fluffed up as he moved or when the wind caught at them. He had short deep red hair and down his arms bits of bright red feathers. When Evan looked at him he turned and looked at her with his strange pinpoint black eyes. Only his face was not covered in feathers. He started coming when she was 5 years old. She found him extraordinarily interesting and ended up speaking to him. Ever since then she had seen him 3 more times. When she was 10 a traveler came to her wearing a long trench coat against the rain, the hood was pulled over her head to keep out the rain Evan supposed. She knew it was a woman as when she knelt in front of her and pushed a bottle into her hand telling her to drink it and not to tell anyone in her soft trilling voice. They were on street where no one was to see them. Evan had drunk the bottle after the woman left her and gone home. She didn't know why exactly she drank the bottle or why the woman was there. When she woke on the ground of her parent's bedroom and seen her parent's body strewn across the floor lifeless she had screamed. She had little recollection of how she got here. Shouting came from downstairs and soon people milled around looking at the chaos in the room than at the little black haired ten year old girl on the floor screaming still. One of the men came and knelt in front of her. He reached out to her and then suddenly recoiled. What the man saw was that the little girl was growing claws, long and black. He watched in horror as her eyes turned completely green with no iris and then a dark purple cloud covered her body making her seem like she turned to smoke. As he pulled away from her she stood and snarled at the man. The man was one she knew and he was armored. He grabbed his sword intending to slice Evan in half as she seemed out of her mind. Evan bunched up ready to spring at the man when the Virmpra man came thundering in and pulled the man back by the back of his neck. "No do not hurt her" He snarled and threw the man a few steps behind him. Evan stood her ground snarling at the Virmpra man as he slowly took steps towards her. He caught her eyes holding them to his and she felt herself swimming in their depths. Than the Virmpra man was kneeling in front of her and he pulled Evan into his arms. The man watched in bewilderment as the monster reformed into the little black haired girl and curled up in the winged man's arms.  
"What am i?" The little Evan sobbed looking up into his eyes. He stood up cradling her and walked out the door past the solider who flattened himself against the wall. "You are not human" He said in a softer voice that he only used with her. When they got outside of the house he unfurled his wings and jumped into the air. He flew out of the country and landed in a small town. Next thing Evan knew she was in the hands of an older women and the Virmpra man was gone. She never saw him again.

**CHAPTER ONE**

Fifteen years later…

Evan smiled at her small group of friends in a bar inside the coastal city Sethran. Taverin, a tall dark haired man with dark blue eyes and sparse dark beard sat on her right and Charlee, a young half elven and human boy with pointed ears hidden under long silky hair that was all shades of red sat on her left. She held a tankard of bourbon in her hand and drank from It now and again smiling and nodding over at Charlee who chatted excitedly about his father's hunting trip that the young teenager was allowed to come to. Taverin lounged comfortably watching her talking his eyes thoughtful as he drank from his tankard of whiskey. She had left the care of the older women that became much like a parent to her and now lived by herself in Shywind often travelling around on her white gryphon, hiding her true form. Taverin knew her other form and they had been friends since she was 12.

"Hello there I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation but I couldn't help but to introduce myself" said a deep voice behind Evan who looked up in surprise to see a man. He was taller than a human and had huge golden feathered wings that were as long as his body length and under his neck were golden feathers smoothed down. His kind they called Virmpri. The feathers would fluffed up as he moved or when the wind caught at them. He had short deep red hair and down his arms bits of bright red feathers. The muscles of his arms and legs bulged impressively especially in his chest muscles that rippled under the material of his black leather shirt. He wore an eye patch over one eye and the shirt he was wearing didn't have sleeves. His eyes drifted around the group and then onto her. She felt a tingle go through her as he seemed familiar but she could not remember where she had seen him or when.  
"Who must you be then sir?" Asked Evan kindly, her smoky green eyes on the man's face. Taverin on the other side frowned strangely hostile.  
"I am Tonny miss..?" He said the last word inquiringly.  
"Oh well I am Evan lightwood and here…" She turned to nod at her friends. "Taverin and Charlee" she finished and turned back to Tonny.  
"Pleasure to meet you Miss Evan, Taverin and Charlee. Do you mind if I could sit at your table?"  
Taverin didn't say anything just frowns and his eyes narrowed, Charlee just shrugged. Evan pushed a chair back. "It is no problem Mr Tonny please sit"  
Tonny as his attire suggest talked about his life as a pirate. All were wrapped in his words except Taverin.

The day after they met Mr Tonny he took them to where his ship was supposedly sunk and his crew.  
"Though my crew and I are pirates we never stole from the helpless or raided like many pirates did. In fact we got many enemies because of our activities. We were attacked on this bay by an enemy pirate crew and here is where my crew perished" He said this regretfully.  
"I am sorry to hear about that." Evan said sympathetically. Charlie and Taverin had moved ahead of them. Taverin looking broodingly in the distance with a cigar between his lips hadn't said anything more than a hi to Evan.  
"Do not be sorry. It wasn't your fault" He said and smiled. "Now let's go for a swim"  
Evan had shown him the magic staff she had taken from her adventures inside the leeper gnome complex called Gnomergan. Anxiety filled inside her soul because this staff she had acquired with Mekka and she hadn't heard a word from her for nearly a month now. Mekka technically was her girlfriend though she had only recently admitted to her love for her. On the outside her eyes misted and her knuckles tightened on the hilt and Tonny had watched this with curiosity and asked her what the matter was but she refused to tell him. The staff Tonny recognized as he had the same one and they both enjoyed the long warm swim without having coming up for air. Than after the swim they walked the beach and watched the sunset as they sat atop a tower and each adventure was something like this but in different locations and new sites and new monsters and wonders.

CHAPTER TWO

Evan sat by Chalice River in Fabtine Forest chatting with Fenelipe about Tonny which Fene was most interested with though also very concerned.  
"Evan what of Mekka? Don't you wonder where she has gone…?" She stared at Evan a hand on her shoulder.  
Evan's eyes clouded again and she gnawed on her lip. "After she went into that slumber and gave me the power to hide, she's been different and Fene she left me… What if it has happened again?"  
Fene pulled her close for a hug. "Oh Evan dear I am sorry I guess she might have but I really doubt it"  
They both step away from each other at the sound of feet approaching and looked towards the sound to see a tattered man approaching. He stopped a few meters way and pulled out a sealed note.  
"Evan Lightwood I have a letter for only you to read" He said in a deep voice looking straight at her. Evan wondered who would have been sending her messages and knew her where about.  
"Thank you… Who sent you to deliver the letter?" She smiled slightly and stepped forward taking the letter from his hands.  
"I never got the name" He replied and turned to leave.  
Fene looked after the man for a while and then looked to Evan who was just breaking the seal and pulling out the letter. She stayed where she was respecting Evan's privacy.

Evan started reading the letter.

_Dear Evan Lightwood_

_It has come to our deepest regrets to inform you that we found Mekka Hervine dead. It has come to our conclusion that she fell to her death from Jagg Mountain. Again we are terrible aggrieved for your loss._

A low horrified moan came from Evan's mouth and her hands shook uncontrollably. Fene rushed over and pulled the letter out of Evan's shaking hand and read it herself. Evan stood frozen in her shock and agony. Mekka found dead… Mekka gone forever… Mekka, Mekka, mekka NO! Evan whole body shook and then a thick purple darkness took over Evan's body. Now what stood in front of Fene was a indistinct shadow apparition. "I have to go Fene… No I need alone" She stepped back as Fene took a step towards her.  
"Evan please you shouldn't be alone with this pain. I am so sorry dear let me help you"  
Evan shook her head and ran. Fene watched as a white gryphon dives down to the ground and lands gracefully in front of her which she quickly mounted and wheeled away into the sky again without a backward glance at Fene who had her hand stretched out for her and looking after Evan with pity and worry. Suddenly Fene felt very sure that this would not end well… The cruelty of her mission was not lost on her.

Evan only had a vague pull to where she wanted to go which she did not let the tears from falling from her eyes. In the end she found herself taking a boat from Shywind to Havatra where she then flew to Brite Bay. There she couldn't help it anymore and she landed, the old Virmpra city broken and in ruins on her left was one place Mekka had taken her. She had been heading to the grove Mekka had fallen into the coma because Evan wouldn't return the love Mekka felt for her. An image came to her mind of Mekka laying in the magical grove and taking off the token she wore around her neck handed it to Evan. "Take this Evan and wear it. I infused it with my spirit so that you can hide your true form. No one will be able to feel your aura and with it you won't change into your true form. This is my gift to you because I know how much you hate it. I love you Evan." The image faded and she clutched at Mekka's token as she kneeled into the course sand, the water lapping at her knees and drenching the material of her dress. She buried her face into her hands and sobbed for her lost love for it seemed hours which she withdrew completely into herself.

The ruffle of wings hardly disturbed her as she continued sobbing into her hands. Tonny walked patted the head of his gryphon motioning him to disappear and walked up to the shadow figure of Evan.  
"Hello Miss Evan…" He said in a deep pained voice and Evan stood quickly, wiping the tears from her face and then turned around.  
"Mr Tonny what are you doing here… Did someone tell you where I was?" Evan turned her face trying to hide another sob.  
Tonny shook his head and took more steps forward till he stood less than a meter away from her.  
"No Evan I was not told where to go. I flew here because… Evan?"  
"You shouldn't be here… I need to be alone" She said and started to turn away but Tonny's hand reached out and grabbed her arm.  
"Listen to me… I got the letter too. Mekka is… Was my sister.  
She turned around to face him her expression that of deep shock.  
"Let me tell you about myself so you understand please Miss Evan?" He looked into her eyes and she saw great sorrow in them for Mekka. She stopped pulling away and he let go of her arm.  
"Okay I'm ready to hear what you have to say" Evan crosses her arms over her chest and reaches up to wipe her face.  
Tonny turns away looking over the water. "Well I used to live in Tenaris with my mother and father. I was 10 when Mekka came to us as a baby. Her mother a bloodelf came to the door and told my mother and father to take her daughter in and when my mother took Mekka the bloodelf disappeared. We have never seem Mekka's mother again after that"  
Evan remembered Mekka who used to smile whenever she saw her, the gentleness of her eyes and her love. More tears fell as she grieved.  
"She and I were like sisters even though not by blood." He turned around to face her again.  
"Evan share the pain with me and let us comfort each other" He said in a more quiet voice and stepped closer to her.  
"Why Tonny?" she whispered.  
He pulled her close where she let out a soft sigh and melted against him. "Because you can't bare all this pain by yourself." He then placed a hand under her chin and pushed her head up to look him in the eye. Evan stared into his luminous eyes and felt herself caught in his soft gaze. He tilted her head further and leaned down to kiss her gently and found herself kissing him back. He sat down pulling her with him and held her on his lap gently rocking her as she closed her eyes and leaned her face against his chest.

to be continued


End file.
